


Yo vivo per ti

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Juke-box de la Saint Valentin [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Le jour de la Saint Valentin, étant celui de l'amour dans toute sa splendeur, provoquait toujours son lot de catastrophe chez les nations. Le pourquoi du comment direz-vous à la personne awesome qu'il était ? Pourquoi ce jour était-il maudit entre tous ? Même quand on n'était pas célibataire ?





	Yo vivo per ti

**Author's Note:**

> Yo vivo per ti/ Je vis pour toi
> 
> Disclaimers : Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya, et Vivo per lei est une chanson de Andre Bocelli, et là c'est la version avec Hélène Ségara. Je vous conseille fortement de l'écouter quand Romano et Francis chantent, ça améliore grandement la lecture de ce passage catastrophique.
> 
> Défi : Au départ, c'était pour le juke-box de la St Valentin organisé par la Ficothèque Ardente. Seulement, j'ai fait trop long. Et donc plantage total, je n'ai pas terminé à temps, ça m'apprendra à jouer avec des couples bizarres. Il n'y a même pas le lemon prévu, c'est pour dire.
> 
> Couple principal : France/Prusse (J'ai creusé ma tombe toute seule…Je sais, Mea culpa… Reposez le tonneau de bière ! Sachez que j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à les mettre ensemble !) et fan de spamano (ne me jetez pas des tomates !), Romano en aime une autre.
> 
> Avertissement : Ecarts de langage, Italien à la rescousse, Song-fic romantique.

Gilbert croisait les doigts en pensant fortement à la chance qui le poursuivait ces derniers temps. Il ne restait plus que deux heures avant minuit, et peut-être, cette année, ce serait tranquille.

C'était le jour de la St Valentin !

Il n'avait personne, et il le vivait bien. Plus ou moins bien, à vrai dire, s'il était tout à fait honnête. Il aurait rétorqué au premier imbécile venu lui demander s'il ne s'ennuyait pas trop dans son coin, surtout si c'était Roderich au bras d'Elizabeta, qu'il était trop awesome pour être en couple.

Il évitait d'ailleurs de les regarder évoluer sur la piste de danse comme des bienheureux. Il en avait terminé avec eux, et il s'intéressait à quelqu'un d'autre d'inaccessible. Gilbert était trop awesome pour choisir la facilité. Son cœur le tiraillait à les voir ensemble. Ce couple si parfait, si heureux, si épanoui... Elle a l'air bien bonne, cette bière…

Bien qu'il se sente assez seul, il devait bien l'avouer, il redoutait bien pire que les slows dégoulinants d'amour. Se faire chiper sa boisson par exemple, ce type-là serait un homme mort… Non, plus sérieusement…

Le jour de la Saint Valentin, étant celui de l'amour dans toute sa splendeur, provoquait toujours son lot de catastrophe chez les nations.

Le pourquoi du comment direz-vous à la personne awesome qu'il était ? Pourquoi ce jour était-il maudit entre tous ? Même quand on n'était pas célibataire ?

Parce que France ne fermait jamais sa grande gueule !

Et quelle idée de répondre à tous les coups de téléphone désespérés de tout le monde en matière de sentiments et d'allants amoureux ! De se croire dans l'obligation en étant le pays de l'amour d'aider deux cœurs qui se cherchent et qui ne se trouvaient malheureusement pas jusque-là ! Que c'était son devoir et sa fierté ! Quitte à briser des ménages !

Il y avait bien pire : être le meilleur ami de cette agence matrimoniale diabolique à sauver de ses propres conneries !

Et rien que pour cela, Gilbert se trouvait vraiment awesome. Il ne se lançait pas des fleurs, il était vraiment awesome. D'habitude, il exagérait un petit peu quand il se disait awesome. Sur ce coup-là, il l'était vraiment… Et plus qu'Antonio qui avait jeté l'éponge lors de cette soirée mémorable où la guerre froide avait failli se terminer en apocalypse planétaire dans un salon dansant décoré de petits cœurs et de petits angelots tout mignons…

Pour l'instant, Prusse n'avait pas été appelé à la rescousse. C'est donc que tout se passait très bien… Ou très mal… Francis avait déambulé un peu partout en souhaitant une bonne saint valentin à tout le monde… Et, il avait disparu depuis un petit quart d'heure en profitant d'un moment d'inattention de sa part…

Il suffisait parfois de cinq minutes pour une hécatombe, alors en un quart d'heure, Francis pouvait concocter la fin du monde.

Et ce qui devait fatalement arriver finit par arriver.

Francis se rua vers lui avec une expression paniquée, il se mit à genoux devant lui avec les larmes aux yeux, ses mains tremblaient en prenant les siennes et il avoua tout bas.

« Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse connerie. »

Oh, qu'il était mignon… La bouche de Gilbert tiqua. Quand Francis murmurait ce genre de choses, le cataclysme n'était pas loin.

« Genre ? Je m'y attendais un peu, c'est quoi cette fois-ci ?

\- Non, mais genre : grosse connerie.

\- Si tu ne m'en dis pas plus, on n'avancera pas. »

Francis se releva pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille toute sa bêtise profonde. Bien que la proximité de son meilleur ami le chamboule, il le fut encore plus par ses propos.

« Nein, tu n'as pas fait ça !

\- Si, avoua Francis. Pour l'amour véritable, j'y étais contraint !

\- Antonio ne va pas apprécier. »

Oh, quel doux euphémisme pour une telle situation ! La tronche de Francis valait le coup d'œil. Il adorait France mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le remettre en place quand il faisait ce genre de bêtise monumentale. On ne faisait pas ce genre de crasse à son meilleur pote.

« Ne pas apprécier ? Tu te fous de moi ? Il va péter un câble ! Il va me haïr !

\- Vos pays sont limitrophes, ça ne fera pas trop de dégâts collatéraux s'il te déclare la guerre, ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner Gilbert.

\- Je vais perdre son amitié à tout jamais ! Mon grand frère, mon cher grand frère, se lamenta Francis. C'est la fin de notre corpuscule obscur !

\- Le Bad Friends Trio est en danger ! Je suis trop awesome pour que ça arrive ! C'est pour quand la chansonnette ?

\- Dès qu'un Romano bourré m'aura mis la main dessus, m'aura trainé sur l'estrade et m'aura obligé à chanter avec lui… »

Gilbert en aurait ri si la situation n'avait pas été dramatique pour son autre meilleur ami : Antonio. L'espagnol aimait Romano depuis très longtemps. Seulement ayant été son tuteur et étant son grand frère, il avait toujours eu du mal à avouer son penchant pour cet italien de malheur.

« Italien de malheur, ne put s'empêcher de clamer Gilbert en apercevant la main dudit Italien sur l'épaule de Francis.

\- Toi, la ferme, la grande saucisse ! Francis va venir chanter avec moi !

\- Est-on obligé de le faire en duo, tenta Francis qui s'était repris. C'est qu'une déclaration d'amour, c'est très personnel.

\- Et sinon, à quoi tu sers, demi-portion ? Tu as à ton actif les plus beaux mariages heureux du monde, alors viens me porter chance ! Tiens tes promesses !

\- J'arrive, j'arrive.

\- Si tu t'ramènes pas, je t'envoie la mafia aux trousses !

\- Je viens, je cours vers toi ! Installe-toi ! Tu as réussi à me convaincre ! »

Francis tenait toujours ses promesses, qu'il soit maudit !

« Je vais détourner l'attention d'Antonio pendant tout ce temps, proposa Gilbert. Donne-moi dix minutes ! »

Ce ne serait pas une mince affaire mais il serait prêt à tout pour Francis.

« J'ai confiance en toi, Gil' », lui affirma Francis en lui prenant furtivement les doigts.

Maudits battements de cœur !

Francis avait disparu dans la foule après lui avoir adressé un sourire charmant.

Bon, un plan, vite ! Il lui fallait l'arme ultime numéro deux contre Antonio. La numéro une étant Romano.

« Feli, viens ici ! »

Le deuxième italien s'approcha de lui tout sourire après avoir laissé son verre entre les mains de Ludwig. S'il y avait bien une autre personne qui comprenne l'amour aussi bien que Francis, c'était bien Feliciano. Son allié préféré dans des moments pareils.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer mais il faut qu'on éloigne Antonio fissa d'ici.

\- Qu'a encore fait grand frère Francis ?

\- On n'a pas trop le temps, Feli, le pressa Gilbert.

\- Tant que l'amour triomphe !

\- Oui, si tu veux… »

Feliciano retourna vers Ludwig pour s'excuser auprès de lui de son absence prochaine. Il avala à toute vitesse plusieurs coupes de champagne malgré les protestations outrées de Ludwig, de Kiku et de Gilbert.

« Portes-moi près d'Antonio », demanda-t-il en s'accrochant à son cou.

Oh, c'était pas vrai ! Les pays de l'amour n'avaient rien dans la caboche !

Gilbert se traîna ce poids mort jusqu'à Antonio qui regardait Romano s'installer sur l'estrade.

« Antonio, je crois que ton petit frère ne va pas bien.

\- Il a pourtant l'air en pleine forme, dit-il en montrant Romano. Ah ! Feli ! Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu as la rage ?

\- Non, il a bu trop de champagne », s'écria Gilbert en constatant la mousse sur les lèvres de l'italien.

Feliciano tomba dans les bras d'Antonio en l'embrassant sur la joue mettant du mousseux partout.

« Je ne me sens pas bien, veee. Je me suis disputé avec Ludwig et avec Kiku ! Je veux partir d'ici ! Je n'ai nulle part où aller, je ne veux plus les voir, se plaint Feliciano avec les larmes aux yeux. Grand frère, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

En entendant les premiers accords de piano du côté de la scène, Gilbert préféra hâter la suite.

« Il ne voulait que toi, et ce serait peut-être mieux de le ramener à l'hôtel. »

Antonio soupira puis il se leva en prenant Feliciano contre lui. Quand l'italien faisait un caprice, on ne pouvait que céder à ses yeux de chiens battus.

« J'aurais aimé écouter Romano chanter, mais si Feliciano a besoin de moi, râla Antonio, je vais y aller. Tu me diras comment ça s'est passé… Et si tu peux enregistrer Romano… Oh, euh… Gilbert, tu m'aides à le porter jusqu'à l'entrée… »

Gilbert repoussa toutes les personnes en travers de leur chemin pour conduire Feliciano dehors. Antonio le remercia quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la fraîcheur du soir.

« Fichu Saint Valentin, grogna Antonio. On se retrouve tous les trois seuls comme des cons avec notre chagrin.

\- Ludwig est un idiot, pleurnicha Feliciano. Il ne veut plus de moi !

\- Chut ! Chut ! Feliciano, le berça Antonio.

\- Merci de rappeler à tous que les mecs du Bad Friends Trio sont libres comme l'air. On va pouvoir s'éclater à notre prochaine sortie à Ibiza », répondit avec sarcasme Gilbert.

Antonio eut un petit rire amusé.

« Oh, libre comme l'air ! C'est cela ! On a tous les trois le cœur épris. C'est quand que tu te déclares ?

\- Hé, je pourrais te poser la même question », le charria Gilbert en lui tapant dans le coude.

C'était de très mauvais goût mais il fallait donner le change et assurer ses arrières.

« Oh, je crois que je n'en aurais jamais le courage, avoua Antonio. Tout comme toi.

\- Tout comme moi, tout comme moi, tout comme moi… Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Je suis trop awesome pour briser leur couple… Elle est avec lui…

\- Tu l'aimais par convenance.

\- Quoi, s'étrangla Gilbert. Je l'aimais sincèrement !

\- Pas autant que tu ne l'aimes, lui. Et ça t'as pris combien de temps pour te rendre compte que t'appréciais mon frère plus qu'un ami ?

\- On ne me touche pas, s'alarma Féliciano d'une voix aiguë, je suis toujours à Ludwig même si on se dispute ! Je peux toujours me défendre de vous !

\- Je ne parlais pas de toi, crétin ivre, s'en amusa Antonio.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça, marmonna Gilbert.

\- Comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure… Depuis très longtemps… Francis ne se rends pas compte de la chance de t'avoir… D'ailleurs, on a été assez tranquille aujourd'hui ?

\- Oh, il reste encore une heure et demie. Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille au grain. Je devrais peut-être y retourner pour le surveiller. »

Antonio ricana.

« Tu es bien le seul à le suivre encore dans cette folie.

\- Il y a des personnes qui lui en sont reconnaissantes… Après coup…

\- Après coup…

\- Oui, bien après coup parfois même.

\- L'amour triomphera, beugla Feliciano.

\- On ne t'a pas sonné, le bouffeur de pâtes ! Il ne manquerait plus que tu t'y mettes toi aussi, soupira Antonio. Parfois, je me demande si ce n'est pas le néant amoureux dans sa propre vie qui pousse Francis à rendre les autres heureux en couple.

\- Je suis mal placé pour dire cela, mais il n'aurait jamais dû s'enticher de ce type qui ne lui renvois que du mépris…

\- Si l'amour était aussi facile qu'un coup de téléphone à Francis, ça se saurait, plaisanta Antonio. Ah, voilà, le taxi. A plus tard, amigo ! »

Gilbert le salua et il revint dans la salle. La chanson n'avait pas encore commencée à son grand étonnement. Il manquait un micro pour Francis qui essayait par tous les moyens d'échapper à sa promesse. Gilbert lui fit un signe discret comme quoi tout était en ordre, et Francis parut soulagé sur le coup.

Romano commença à parler à toute l'assemblée.

« Taisez-vous, bande de pochetron ! »

Toute la délicatesse italienne.

« Je dédie cette chanson à mi amore : Seychelles », rajouta-t-il en rougissant.

Seychelles paraissait aux anges alors qu'on applaudissait de toute part l'initiative de l'italien.

« Quant à moi, je la dédie à un ami qui m'est très cher : Prusse », crut bon de préciser Francis avant que la chanson ne commence provoquant des rires dans l'assemblée.

Romano le fusilla du regard, et Gilbert put lire sur les lèvres de Francis que c'était le prix à payer pour l'avoir entraîné là-dedans.

Gilbert aimait bien d'avoir droit à un peu de reconnaissance de la part de Francis pour son plan d'action awesome qui avait été de manière awesome mis en branle et qui avait un awesome résultat.

Romano se mit à gratter sa guitare, il avait toujours été un bon joueur et il avait toujours eu une très belle voix. La musique entraînante séduisit quelques couples qui se formèrent pour un slow romantique.

Et la voix forte et chaude de Romano entama le premier couplet en italien de yo vivo per lei.

Gilbert n'aimait pas trop les chansons. Surtout celle d'amour, ça vous remuait toujours un peu trop. Avec les airs, avec les belles paroles, elles exacerbaient les sentiments. Romano aimait la musique, c'était tout à fait naturel pour lui de chanter pour sa future petite amie.

Vivo per lei da quando sai/ Je vis pour elle, tu sais

Le regard de Gilbert se perdit vers Francis qui tentait de se donner de la contenance, le prussien se fichait bien de Romano et de sa déclaration romantique pour sa chérie.

La prima volta l'ho incontrata/La première fois que je l'ai rencontré

Gilbert eut un petit sourire. Oh, France était bien jeune.  
Non mi ricordo come ma/Je ne me souviens pas comment  
Mi è entrata dentro e c'è restata/ Je suis venu et je suis resté

Il lui avait tendu la main à ce petit français si loin de chez lui. Et depuis, ils avaient fait beaucoup de chemins ensemble malgré qu'ils soient des nations. En conflit ou en alliance, ils avaient réussi à garder une relation de confiance tout au long des siècles.

Vivo per lei perchè mi fa/Je vis pour elle parce qu'elle fait  
Vibrare forte l'anima/vibrer avec force l'âme  
Vivo per lei e non è un peso/ Je vis pour elle, et ce n'est pas un fardeau

France avait toujours eu quelque chose de spécial à ses yeux, et il ne s'en était rendu compte que bien tard qu'il était bien le seul à le rendre aussi vivant.

Francis s'avança près de Romano, et il se mit à chanter à son tour. Sa voix familière avait le charme de la mélodie. Et Gilbert fut étonné qu'il le regarde, lui, dans les yeux dès le premier vers. Même s'il y avait là plus de la malice et de la complicité que de l'amour, il trouvait cette attention beaucoup trop touchante.

Je vis pour elle depuis toujours  
Qu'elle me déchire ou qu'elle soit tendre

Il ne fit pas trop le pitre contrairement à son habitude se concentrant sur les paroles et sur Gilbert à son grand malheur. Quand on parlait de sentiments, il pouvait retrouver tout son sérieux. Qu'il soit aussi aveugle, ça le désespérait.

Elle me dessine, après l'amour  
Un arc en ciel dans notre chambre

Il y eut quelques rumeurs et quelques rires amusés. Gilbert se tapa le front devant le sous-entendu imbécile de Francis, ça devait l'amuser comme un fou, cet imbécile.  
Elle est musique et certains jours  
Quand notre cœur se fait trop lourd  
Elle est la seule à pouvoir nous porter secours

Ah, si seulement ça pouvait être vrai !

E'una musa che ci invita/C'est une muse qui nous invite  
Elle vivra toujours en moi  
Attraverso un pianoforte la morte è/ A travers un piano, la mort  
Lontana io vivo per lei/ Et l'éloignement, je vis pour elle  
Gilbert avait plus l'impression maintenant que Francis avait baissé le regard vers le plancher et que Romano avait pris son tour à nouveau que la véritable destinataire était Seychelles.

Seulement les yeux bleus taquins de la France revinrent très vite vers lui.

Je vis pour elle jour après jour  
Quand ses accords en moi se fondent  
C'est ma plus belle histoire d'amour  
Là, Francis avait un peu forcé le trait, et Romano lui avait écrasé le pied.

Ensemble : è un pugno che no fa mai male/C'est un coup qui ne blesse personne

Vu comment Francis se tenait la jambe et vu comment sa voix avait flanché, ce n'était pas vrai.

Gilbert priait pour que ça ne se transforme pas en spectacle comique.

Romano reprit tout son sérieux en souriant à sa chérie alors que Francis sautillait sur son appui valide.  
Vivo per lei lo so mi fa/Je vis pour elle, je sais qui je suis  
Girare di città città/De ville en ville  
Soffrire un po ma almeno io vivo/ je souffre un peu mais au moins je vis

Je serai perdu sans elle

Francis s'était repris pour aider Romano, et il évita de se focaliser sur lui.

Vivo per lei dentro gli hotels/Je vis pour elle dans les hôtels  
Je suis triste et je l'appelle

Francis avait tourné la tête vers Gilbert en imprimant un petit mouvement sexy à sa chevelure blonde.  
Vivo per lei nel vortice/Je vis pour elle dans le vortex

Ensemble :Attraverso la mia voce/Par ma voix/Si espande e amore produce/Elle se dilate et produit de l'amour

Leurs voix ensembles portèrent à travers la salle apportant plus de poids aux paroles.

Vivo per lei nient'altro ho/Je vis pour elle, je n'ai rien d'autres  
E quanti altri incontrero/Et combien d'autres, je rencontrerai  
Che como me hanno scritto in viso/Qui comme moi ont écrits sur leur visage.  
Io vivo per lei/ Je vis pour elle

Gilbert aurait aimé que ça se voit sur son visage qu'il l'aimait cet idiot de français. Seulement, ce n'était pas aussi simple… Et heureusement, sinon ce serait ennuyeux…

Ensemble : Io vivo per lei/Je vis pour elle  
Sopra un palco o contro ad un muro/Sur un estrade ou contre un mur  
Elle nous rassemble encore tu vois

Si seulement… Si seulement… Si seulement…  
anche in un domani duro/même dans un avenir dur  
J'existe enfin je sais pourquoi

Gilbert devrait interdire les œillades coquines à Francis qui n'avait pas de sens.

Ensemble : Ogni giorno/Quotidienne/Una conquista/Une réalisation/La protagonista sarà sempre/Elle sera toujours la même  
La musique réveillait doucement mais sûrement les sentiments dissimulés aux yeux de tous. Gilbert ne pouvait que trouver l'homme de ses pensées particulièrement séduisant.

Vivo per lei perchè oramai/Je vis pour elle parce que maintenant  
Io non ho altra via d'uscita/Je n'ai pas d'autre issue  
Perchè la musica lo sai/Parce que vous savez la musique  
Davevo non l'ho mai tradita/Davevo elle ne nous a jamais trahi

Penché sur son micro, et en train de lui faire du gringue pour de faux, sur un air si entraînant, Francis ne lui avait jamais paru aussi tentant.

Elle est musique, elle a des ailes  
Elle m'a donné la clef du ciel  
Qui m'ouvre enfin les portes du soleil  
J'existe par elle

Vivo per lei la musica / J'existe pour elle

Vivo per lei è unica / Elle est toi et moi

Ensemble : Io vivo per lei, Io vivo per lei

Bon, maintenant, il allait oublier de toute cette putain de soirée en se saoulant. Il ne voulait plus se souvenir de ses yeux bleus si brillants et de cette musique romantique.

Alors que tout le monde applaudissait le nouveau couple formé lors de cette soirée, Gilbert s'éloigna vers le buffet. A son grand malheur, il fut bientôt rejoint par Francis excité d'avoir chanté et de s'être amusé à ses dépens.

« Alors, Antonio, demanda celui-ci en se servant un verre de vin.

\- Il est parti s'occuper d'un Feliciano malade d'avoir bu trop de verres de champagne à la suite par ta faute. Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ?

\- Ils sont mignons tout plein. Tu aurais pu les enfiler toi-même les verres de champagne !

\- Et manquer ton petit numéro, jamais », se moqua Gilbert.

Francis eut un sourire en coin, et même un petit rire. Gilbert ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser le bras, et il s'étonna que Francis ne se dégage pas malgré la chair de poule qui le prit. Il devait être encore distrait par la lumière des projecteurs sur sa petite personne.

« Et si on partait faire la tournée des bars, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous les deux, proposa Francis.

\- On pourrait aller au calme plutôt, je n'ai pas envie de voir encore des couples.

\- Le moral à plat ?

\- Ouais, plutôt…

\- Deux célibataires comme nous, écumant les bars, pourchassant les couples de notre mauvaise humeur, semant la pagaille en plein Berlin… Tu n'as pas envie d'emmerder ton frère !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de finir la nuit de la St Valentin derrière les barreaux.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très confortable même en ma bonne compagnie. »

Les sourcils de Francis se froncèrent quand son rival passa dans son champ de vision apparemment accompagné.

« Tu devrais tirer un trait sur lui, lui conseilla bien égoïstement Gilbert.

\- Trouve-moi un remplaçant digne de ce nom que je porte dans mon cœur et ce sera fait dans la minute. Il ne mérite pas ma patience », grogna Francis.

C'était une occasion en or, une très belle perche que lui tendait Francis, mais il ne le prendrait pas au sérieux. Ce sera fait dans la minute, n'importe quoi, on ne tombait pas amoureux d'un autre aussi vite. Et puis, autant se jeter à l'eau et arrêter de se faire du mal en gardant son affection secrète…

Il se pencha légèrement vers son oreille, il repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux, avant de lui murmurer en chantonnant.

« Yo vivo per ti. » (Je vis pour toi)

Francis se retourna un peu brusquement vers lui, et ils se cognèrent la tête.

« Oh, c'est pas drôle, Prusse, gémit Francis. Tu m'as vraiment pris au dépourvu. »

Blessé, Gilbert passa juste sa main sur la sienne dans un geste aimant. La bouche de Francis se décrocha, et il ne rajouta rien de plus en étant un peu perdu. Un ange passa entre eux. Tout le trouble que ressentait Francis était visible dans son expression, il avait l'air très mal à l'aise tout comme lui.

« Ne me fais plus jamais de fausses déclarations awesome d'amour en public… Je pourrais vraiment mal le prendre…

\- Je ne savais pas, balbutia son aimé, toute son attention focalisée sur lui.

\- Je sais, tu ne pouvais pas le deviner. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Seul ? »

Francis hésita un moment avant de le tirer par la manche vers la sortie.

« Ce ne serait pas awesome de te laisser seul », expliqua Francis.

Le français prit une grande inspiration une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue. Gilbert ne savait pas quoi faire pour convaincre son ami de sortir avec lui. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer et le laisser assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui révéler. Oh, non, il n'allait pas se mettre à fumer.

« Je croyais que tu avais abandonné cette mauvaise habitude, râla Gilbert en tentant de lui subtiliser sa cigarette.

\- J'en ai besoin.

\- J'aime pas quand tu fais ça, se plaint Gilbert en l'abandonnant à sa nicotine.

\- Taxi, héla Francis après avoir tiré une bouffée.

\- Hé, tu ne vas pas me laisser là comme un con ! Sans même me donner une réponse !

\- Tu viens avec moi !

\- Tu ne vas pas me trimballer partout jusqu'à ce que tu te décides !

\- Je ne sais pas quoi penser, explosa Francis. Je ne m'y attendais pas… Oh… T'as vraiment le chic pour déstabiliser les gens !

\- C'est parce que je suis trop awesome ! »

Le rire de Francis lui réchauffa le cœur, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

« Allez viens monte, son awesomnité trop awesome !

\- J'arrive. Et on va où ? »

Francis se retrouva pris de court mais il donna l'adresse de chez Gilbert au chauffeur. C'était prévu qu'ils se retrouvent tous là-bas après la soirée. Tout le Bad Friends Trio… ça tombait un peu à l'eau avec Antonio occupé avec Feliciano… Là, ils ne seraient que tous les deux. Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser !

Le trajet se déroulait dans en silence inconfortable, ils se jetaient de temps à autres des regards remplis d'émotions diverses. Gilbert n'était pas quelqu'un de patient, il était énervé de ne pas avoir de réponse franche de la part de Francis qui faisait durer le moment plus que nécessaire. C'était un non, pas la peine de tergiverser.

La main de Francis attrapa la sienne alors qu'il regardait au dehors, et il entremêla les doigts au sien.

C'était touchant, comme s'il apprivoisait doucement la situation. Au bout d'un moment, sa prise se renforça, et Francis revint vers lui. Les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge, et il se rapprocha juste sur la banquette arrière. Jusque-là, Gilbert n'avait pas été conscient de l'éloignement de leurs deux corps. Ils étaient toujours très proches d'habitude.

Francis cala sa tête sur son épaule, puis le prit dans ses bras. Gilbert grogna son prénom en guise d'avertissement. Pourquoi prenait-il autant de temps ? Le corps du français se détendit d'un coup puis il dit dans un souffle :

« Tu ne me laisseras jamais tomber…

\- Comme si je l'avais fait auparavant… Je suis trop awesome pour laisser un ami dans le besoin, et tu as pu constater depuis le temps à quel point je suis awesome. »

Sa main s'aventura dans le dos de Francis, et il apprécia le frisson procuré. La paume de Francis se posa sur sa poitrine, et sa tête remonta dans son cou. Gilbert se pencha pour l'embrasser, et il fut heureux de le sentir répondre à ses lèvres de tendresse contenue. Francis se colla encore plus à lui pour en profiter encore plus. Sa langue s'invita dans sa bouche alors que le désir montait en flèche dans leurs corps.

Enfin, il avait celui qu'il avait toujours voulu auprès de lui.

Après un bref baiser d'excuse, Gilbert se détacha à regret de Francis.

Il avait bien peur de ne pouvoir se contenir jusqu'à la maison.

Francis le comprit tout à fait et s'affaissa sur lui pour un câlin.

« Je t'ai toujours aimé, je le savais pas, c'est tout…

\- Moi aussi. J'ai été juste awesome au point de m'en rendre compte avant toi. »

Gilbert se sentit libéré d'un poids énorme, il était heureux et il espérait que l'homme dans ses bras l'était tout autant. Le pays de l'amour pouvait prétendre à avoir sa belle histoire romantique lui aussi.


End file.
